1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a head and cervical immobilization device. More particularly, the invention is a cervical immobilization device that can be erected from a flat condition to an operable condition to minimize movement of the head of an injured patient.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is essential to immobilize the head and cervical portions of patients or accident victims, who have suffered cervical injuries, to prevent further injury during their transport to a medical facility. Several varieties of head and cervical immobilization devices have been used in the emergency medical industry for many years. Some of these devices are designed to fold flat during storage and can be erected when needed.
One type of head immobilization device includes a rigid structural portion that does not require the use of a rigid backboard to transport a patient safely. Examples of this type of device are disclosed generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,748 to Winner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,218 to Kendrick, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,999 to Nesbit.
Another type of head immobilization device is designed to be attached to a rigid backboard. Examples of this type of device are as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,711 to Williams discloses a head immobilizer and method for immobilizing. The device of this patent includes flexible members that are bent independently to wrap around the sides of the head of a patient. The members are secured to a base for locking the position of the members. The head supporting members are attached to the base by a hook and loop fastening means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,418 to Wilson discloses a collapsible cervical immobilization device. This device has a pair of collapsible members with fold lines to enable the members to conform to a patient's head. Rigid support members are then attached to a base by a hook and loop fastening means to restrain the patient's head and neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,016 to Ferko discloses an adjustable collapsible head immobilizer. This device also has a pair of inner panels that are hinged to a base and conformed to a patient's head. The outer panels have slide tabs that engage a locking mechanism on the base.
The devices of the background art can be effective in immobilizing a patient's head and neck during transport to a medical facility. However, these devices have certain limitations, and there is a continuing need in the industry for improved head immobilization devices. For example, the industry lacks a head immobilization device that can be positioned under a patient's head and smoothly erected and locked into an operable position with minimal manipulation of the device.